Transforming Twilight
by ZeenoMCR
Summary: "Then there was the screeching of tires. I had a split second to see Tyler's van skidding towards me, and my knees buckled. I shut my eyes. I was going to die; that I was sure of." Bella Banes moves to Forks with her Guardian, Arcee, and stirs up trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little experiment to see if it's good. I have two other chapters, and they're being held hostage until I get people telling me to put more out. :) So R&R if you want more.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you some of the wonderful people working with the NEST program, Isabella Swan!"

With no more than the Secretary of Defense's introduction, I strode up onto the stage—

Um, maybe this isn't the best place to start. Maybe I should start a year before, when I lived in California with my twin sister (yeah, yeah. I'm actually Isabella Banes-Swan. Mom divorced Dad and I just stayed with Mikaela).

So we were just chilling out at the lake like usual. Mikaela got all pissy because her boyfriend called her a "little bunny" and we had to walk back home. Luckily, she's got guys falling all over her and this dude named Sam pulled up in some beat-up old Camero and offered us a ride home. Halfway there, the radio got all jacked up and the car started going all haywire. Mikaela and I got out, and she started messing around with the engine. I grinned at Sam, who was making goo-goo eyes at her bare stomach. He caught my look, and frowned. Mikaela was rambling about the car.

"And this squirts the fuel in so you can go faster."

Like the dumbass he was, Sam replied, "I like to go faster."

Then he did a facepalm. While Mikaela wasn't looking, I slapped him.

"You idiot!" I whispered. "What the hell do you think you're doing? She is _so_ out of your league."

Sam frowned again, and I waggled my eyebrows. He glared. Mikaela looked up and smiled, almost too innocently. "Get in and try to start it."

He jumped in and tried to get the engine to turn over. When it didn't work, Mikaela sighed. "It's Sam, right? Listen, we'll see you at school."

And then in her ultra-high heels, short skirt, and belly-button-bearing top, she flounced off. I threw a look at Sam and followed. I was surprised she could walk in those shoes.

"What're you thinking, Twin? He'd bend over backwards for you!" I exclaimed, but quietly so Sam wouldn't hear.

"I am thinking," Mikaela replied, "that he is a dork that wants one thing only."

I groaned. "In that outfit, everyone wants _one thing only_. You look like a slut."

My sister frowned. I smiled. "Yeah, reality is a bitch, honey."

"Asshole," Mikaela muttered and started jogging.

I once again wondered how she could do that in her high heels. The car's engine caught behind us and Sam was yelling. "HEY! HEY! MIKAELA! BELLA! WAIT!"

Mikaela turned around and grinned. I shook my head, muttering. "That lucky sonovabitch."

Fast forward a day. Mikaela and I were sitting at Burger King, arguing about cars, when some idiot made his bike flip on the sidewalk. That idiot was Sam. Mikaela looked surprised. "That was, uh... that was really awesome."

"Felt awesome," he replied.

"Are you okay?" Mikaela asked, slightly worried.

"No, I'm not okay, alright? I'm losin' my mind a little bit. Gettin' chased by my car right now, gotta go!" Sam yelled.

Then he jumped back on the bike—oh poor Sam, he had a pink bicycle—and pedaled off. The old-ass Camero shot down the road after him. Mikaela leapt on her scooter (surprisingly fast) and I jumped on my old dirt bike. I was off, following after the car. I heard the buzz of the scooter behind me. I kicked it into high gear and soon began gaining on the Camero. It cut down another road and I kept straight through the parking garage, because I could see Sam on his pink bike. Suddenly he crashed into a cop car. I stopped, about ready to get off and go help Sam. He tried to explain, but the cop kept revving and trying to hit Sam. Then it transformed. Words can't describe it, but the car just turned into a gigantic robot. I almost screamed, but kept myself from it. I just sat there and watched.

"Are you eBay user ladiesman217? ARE YOU EBAY USER LADIESMAN217?"

Sam cowered back. "Yeah."

"WHERE ARE THE GLASSES? THE GLASSES!"

At that point, Moron McGee had the good sense to start running. He saw me, climbed on the bike, and yelled in my ear, "GO!"

I whipped around and gunned it. The bike growled and shot forward. Mikaela was just entering the garage. I motioned for her to follow, and the scooter started speeding up with us. My twin hadn't been pushing the scooter as fast as it would go. She screamed, "What the hell is that thing?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Sam and I yelled at the same time. I reached back and slapped him.

The Camero pulled out in front of us and the door swung open. Sam managed to convince Mikaela to get in, and then she yelled at me to get in. I shook my head. "No, I'm not leaving my bike. I'll get out of here."

"Promise me you'll be safe?" Mikaela asked.

"Promise," I replied.

And then I took off, not heading for the obvious exit but deeper into the garage.

I looked over my shoulder. "HEY UGLY!"

The robot looked up, angry. It started after me. "Oh shit!"

I gunned my bike as fast as it would go and wove through the maze of a garage. I hoped Mikaela and Sam had gotten out. I bust through a window and into the late afternoon sun. It shifted back into car form and began driving after me instead of running. I made a few lucky turns and got myself into a fix. I was stuck in a bad place. I fell backwards off my bike, and there was a loud whirring noise. My trusty old pink dirt bike (which I had since I was 13, which was four years before that date) grew upwards into a robot and crouched in front of me in a protective position. I yelped. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Enter the psychotic cop car, which turned into a robot when it saw me and the other psychotic robot. Then they had this gigantic robot brawl. The yellow Camero came screaming down the alley, ejected Mikaela and Sam on the other side of the death brawl, then turned into a robot, too.

"Holy—!" Mikaela yelled.

Sam shrunk back. "What the—!"

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed, and ran around the giant three-droid death match.

Mikaela hugged me, and Sam hugged both of us.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" I whimpered over and over.

Mikaela nodded, and Sam just kept watching the robots, wide-eyed. The yellow bot and the pink bot killed the really psycho robot, then turned to us. I actually screamed, and tumbled over backwards. The pink robot snickered, then spoke to us and its voice was definitely female. "My designation is Arcee. This is my comrade, Bumblebee. We are not here to hurt you."

I just gaped, mouth open unattractively. Mikaela looked like she was debating either slapping herself or running away screaming. Sam tried to speak, but nothing came out. I lightly slapped myself.

"Um... What _are_ you? I mean, if you don't mind me asking. I don't want to be rude but it's like... there's nothing on Earth like you guys," I babbled, trying to keep from freaking out even more.

Bumblebee crouched down (did I mention they were really tall, like a little under twenty feet?) and did what looked like a grin. I looked up at his gigantic figure, framed by quickly darkening sky. A string of radio clips played from the gigantic yellow robot. "_Message from Starfleet, captain... Raining down like visitors from the heavens, hallelujah!_"

"So you're aliens?" Mikaela finally spoke.

Arcee did a face palm as Bumblebee clapped and pointed at her. "_Thank you, thank you!_"

Arcee smiled at me, and they both transformed back into the vehicles.

"_Any more questions you wanna ask?_" asked Bumblebee.

Mikaela and I each took a step back, and Sam looked at us. "They want us to go with them."

"Um..." my sister and I said at the same time.

Sam grinned. "When you look back at this day fifty years from now, don't you wanna say you had the guts to get in the car, or on the bike, in Bella's case?"

Mikaela rolled her eyes and got in the car with Sam. I warily looked at my innocent-looking dirt bike, then got on. It snarled underneath me, sounding angry and hungry. Usually it purred like a cat.

"You might want to hang on!" came Arcee's voice through the radio.

Bumblebee shot off and Arcee followed. We went through some of the back roads and eventually got to this really high hilltop. Arcee transformed up to her robot form and pointed to the stars. Bumblebee transformed, too, and we humans looked up at the night sky. What looked like a cluster of meteors were streaking towards us at an impossible speed. Mikaela reached over and took Sam's hand. He smiled, and I chuckled under my breath. Arcee looked at me knowingly. The meteors whizzed over our heads, and Arcee and Bumblebee whipped around. Arcee grabbed me and turned into the bike, somehow managing to get me on the seat the correct way. We took off, and I heard Bumblebee following behind us. I tightened my grip on the well-worn handlebars as Arcee rounded a corner way too close for comfort. And then we stopped in an alleyway, which was silent and peaceful—though slightly too smelly to be nice. Bumblebee basically ejected Mikaela and Sam, then both he and Arcee stood up.

It seemed for a few moments that nothing would happen, but then the rumbling of engines sounded. There was a green and yellow Hummer rescue truck, a gray Pontiac sports car, a big black GMC truck, and a blue eighteen-wheeler cab with those red/orange/yellow flames on the side. Each of them had the same red emblem somewhere on the car body that looked like a robot head, just like Arcee and Bumblebee had. And also like the two robots I was already somehow used to, they transformed into really, really tall robots. Arcee spoke first.

"You not only go and dump me on a planet where I'm _alone with Bumblebee_ of all Autobots, but I also get the human kid that's such a klutz that I've barely kept her alive these past three years. You have some explaining, Optimus," Arcee growled, glaring up at the tall blue bot.

"Lucy, you have some s'plaining to do," I muttered under my breath, trying not to smile.

Mikaela gave me a long, disapproving look. Sam just looked at me, confused. Stupid moron didn't know where the quote was from. I knew where it was from, because I had heard it on _Ghost Whisperer_, looked it up on the Internet, and found it was from the Lucille Ball Show. None of the robots heard me.

The really tall blue robot dude looked down at her from probably twenty-summide feet and replied, "Bumblebee had already chosen the boy, and the girl is crucial, as is her sister. You did well, youngling."

Arcee looked very unhappy, but took a step back. I raised my hand and without being acknowledged, launched straight in. "First off, I don't appreciate being talked about like I'm not even fricking here. My name is Bella. Get it straight. Secondly, I don't even know who the hell or what the hell you are. Thirdly, I'd love to know who the _hell_ you are and _what_ the hell you are."

Mikaela elbowed me, and I shot her the Evil Eye. Sam looked at me like he thought I was going to get smashed by one of the big robots. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at them. "Alright. I'm listening. I bet Slut and Man-ho—" I got glares from both Mikaela and Sam "—over there would _lurve_ to know who and what you are, too."

The big black robot did the bot approximation of a grin. "I like her. She's got spunk."

Arcee grinned down at me. Mr. Blue Bot looked at them strangely, and crouched down so he could see me better. "I am leader of the Autonomous Robotic Organisms—better known as Autobots—who originate from the dying planet Cybertron. We are here to find the All Spark, which can be used by us to restore our planet, and also by the Decepticons to create an army to enslave not only your race, but our own as well. My name is Optimus Prime."

The green-and-yellow bot looked at us. "My designation is Ratchet. I am the medic. And the boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

Mikaela and Sam took a step away from each other. I snickered. The cool black bot grinned again. "I'm Ironhide. Feelin' lucky, punk?"

Then he pointed this giant cannon at me. I took a step back. "Nah, man. I don't want any trouble."

He stood down. The silver-ish bot looked at us, too. "Yo, I'm Jazz. This looks like a cool place to kick it."

Then he jumped backwards onto a ratty old car, and sat. Bumblebee looked at us playing a song clip. _"You can check on the rep, yep, second to none."_

"That's Bumblebee," Optimus explained. "His vocal capacitor was damaged in battle."

Ratchet scanned Bumblebee with something. "I'm still working on that."

Arcee grinned. "And you quite obviously know I'm Arcee. I'm your Guardian, Bella. Just like Sam's got Bee."

"Pardon me say _what?_" I questioned. "What the hell is a Guardian?"

"We're assigned to protect you," Arcee replied. "You _definitely_ need a Guardian. Do you know how hard it was for me to keep you alive for the past four years? Huh?"

I blushed. Mikaela laughed, saying, "Oh yeah! Belly Boo is a klutz. Did I mention that?"

Ironhide sniggered and I made a very rude gesture at him. Sam practically fell over laughing. "Oh wow, Bella. Only you would flip off the gigantic alien robot with the gigantic cannons, who could either step on you and squish you or blast you to smithereens."

"Yeah... Not my best decision," I said nervously, and I took a step back.

Jazz looked like he was concentrating on something, and then burst out laughing. "Yo Ironhide, dude, you got insulted by the freakin' human chick."

Ironhide shot me a look. I shrugged. Mikaela looked up at the robots. "Okay, what the hell did that police car robot want?"

Optimus looked like he was about to say something when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

_"Hi sweetie."_

"Oh, hi daddy! What's up?"

_"Renee just called."_

"And?"

_"You're going to go live with Charlie."_

"What! Daddy, I'm seventeen! She can't tell me what to do and where to live!"

_"Your mom can because she holds primary custody."_

"Ugh fuck that! I'll tell mom hell no and stay here!"

_"She's not gonna like that. Bells, you know I want you to stay."_

"Daddy, you're gonna make me go, aren't you?"

_"Yeah, but Renee's making me make you go. I'm sorry sweetheart."_

"Aw daddy. Please!"

_"Sorry honey."_

"Ugh I hate this! I guess I'll be back by the house soon to pick up my stuff."

_"You're leaving tomorrow."_

"Love you daddy. I'm gonna miss you."

_"Love you too sweetie."_

I hung up and Mikaela looked at me. "No way. No way. NO FUCKING WAY. You are _not_, I repeat, _not_ leaving me here in the middle of all this robot alien drama to go live in boring-ass Washington with Renee's ex. And why the _hell_ wouldn't she make me go, too?"

I shrugged at her. Sam looked panicked. "No, no, no! I am not getting left alone with Mikaela because, without my good-luck Bella, I go back to awkward Sam with no witty comebacks."

I frowned at him. "Take it up with Renee, you two. I'm sorry, but I've gotta opt out of the robot drama because I've gotta live with my mom's ex in Washington."

"I'm coming with you!" said Arcee automatically.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked, eyeing her thoughtfully.

She nodded. "Of course. Who else is going to keep Bella alive?"

Everyone laughed, even Mikaela and Sam. Arcee turned into a bike and I got on. We rode towards my home and I wondered what I had left behind.

**Any good? I'm not sure. Anyway, I'm proud cuz it's 2718 words without these AN's I'm putting on. Love and Nyan Cats to all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Not a day later, I was in Forks. Arcee became an old Chevy pickup (she kept her other alt form on file just in case) and I became Bella Banes, the new girl in town. Charlie lived in this two-story house on a little road between two other old houses in the rainiest part of Washington. I arrived on Sunday and started school the next day. Joyous. So I spent most of that partly cloudy Sunday laying out in the front yard on a towel, reading and listening to my iPod. Arcee kept to herself, probably missing Bumblebee even though she made it out like he annoyed the hell out of her. I teased her about it quietly, and she made a whining noise that would sound like an old car settling to the untrained ear. At about noon, I went in and made a sandwich. At twelve-fifteen, I headed back out and sat in the truck bed. Arcee complained. I laughed.

Finally I went inside and made myself some mac 'n' cheese. Charlie got home at six and helped himself to what was left on the stove and some Vitamin R (beer). We watched a couple re-runs of _Family Guy_ and I went up to get on my PJs. I had stolen one of Daddy's old t-shirts, so I just put that on top of my favorite PJ pants with the hole in the right knee and the smiley faces drawn all over them. I got on my dinosaur-aged computer (well, Charlie had thought of that) and read my e-mail from Mikaela.

_BELLY BOO!_

_Sweetie this is some freaky shit. We are being held captive by the government. I asked to go to the bathroom and I was keeping my cell in my bra. Heh, not such a bad idea now, huh? If I die, you can have that t-shirt you wanted out of my closet. And my college fund. And my laptop. Love you much!_

_-Mikaela_

I e-mailed her back.

_'KAELA!_

_Oh. Em. GEE! Dude this is weird. You're being held captive by the government! I told you not to trust them! Okay, I want some deets. And I may have to keep my cell in my bra now. ;-) Tehe! And I don't need that t-shirt. I stole one of Daddy's. Tehe, tehe. I love you SO much, Twin. Don't get killed. Turn off the smart-ass. Slap Sam for me, if he's there. Love you much and more!_

_-Bella_

I had another one from Daddy.

_Dear Bella,_

_I love you so much. I'm really sorry you have to live with Charlie. Did you take my favorite T-shirt? Ah, it doesn't matter. Mikaela and I miss everything about you. I miss your cooking. You make a mean Hamburger Helper. Mikaela says she misses you for a reason she "can't tell" me. And she misses your cooking, too. That boy Sam that your sister is dating... He's different. I see how her eyes sparkle when she talks about him. It's weird. But we miss you. Wish me luck at my parole hearing. Don't get into any trouble; I don't want the "stealing cars gene" to pass on to you. Love you lots._

_-Dad_

I wrote back to him.

_Daddy,_

_You would not believe how much I miss you and Mikaela. Forks is tiny and rainy and dreary and old. Charlie's house is nice, but he's got all these pictures of Renee put up. It's weird, like he never got over her. She's married to a guy named Phil. No he's not Dr. Phil McGraw, and I know you're gonna make that joke. Around Charlie, I have to call Renee "mom". She doesn't feel like a mom. Yeah I stole your t-shirt. So what? Hah. I also make a mean mac 'n' cheese. And I'm glad Sam makes Mikaela act different. Usually she's a slut. I won't steal any cars. Good luck at your hearing. I miss both of you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!_

_Your little girl,__  
><em>Bella<em>_

I signed off my computer and laid down on my bed. I looked for patterns in the popcorn on my ceiling until I finally fell asleep, to dreams of endless rain and gigantic talking alien robots.

x

When I woke up, I wasn't sure about where I was. Then I heard the rain and I remembered. It was six o'clock. Charlie wasn't home. I got ready as slowly as I could, then ate. By then it was 7:35 and a reasonable time to get to school. Everyone stared at Arcee's rusty old pickup form, and some people covered their ears from the engine's roar.

"Overdoing it a little, aren't we?" I mumbled as I reached over for my backpack.

Arcee whined, and then toned the roar down just a fraction. I stepped out of the cab, and automatically tripped and scraped the heel of my hand on the ground. As I walked to the main office, I taped it up with a roll of gauze that I had hastily stuffed in my backpack. I quickly got my schedule from the lady in the office and was happy. I had Spanish, and gym which wasn't my _best_ subject but it also wasn't my worst. I was happy with Biology and Trig. I went to my locker and took about ten minutes to hang up some pictures and put in my organizer.

I paused for a second when I got to my picture of me and Mikalea and Daddy on Halloween. I was dressed as a pixie (small wings, short wig, fake leaves and sparkly makeup, and a short dress that looked like a lily with a bodice), and Mikaela was dressed like a witch. Daddy was in his regular old clothes; a greasy shirt and torn jeans. We were all smiling, and I was laughing at something Mikaela had said.

I taped it to the door of my locker and walked to first period, which was English. I got a bunch of stares, and I had to introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Isabella Banes, but you can call me Bella. I just moved here from California where I unfortunately left behind my sister and my dad. I don't have a boyfriend and I'm not looking, thank you very much. I used to have a dirt bike but I had to swap it in for my Chevy. I'm seventeen and I don't like the cold and wet. Can I sit now?"

Mr. Mason nodded, and I walked to my seat. I was sitting beside some nerdy-looking kid with oil-slick black hair and glasses. I smiled at him.

"You must hate Forks if you hate cold and wet, cuz this is the rainiest place in the continental US, baby!" he exclaimed.

I nodded, brushing off his exuberant nature. "Yeah, it wasn't my idea. My mom wanted me to move here so my sister wouldn't be such a bad influence on me."

He grinned. "This would be the best place for you to have a good influence. People here tend to be good and never get in trouble. I'm Eric Yorkie."

"Bella Banes, but you already knew that," I told him, and shook his head.

After that, Mr. Mason called the class to order and we couldn't talk anymore.

x

My next class was Government, taught by Mr. Jefferson. I had to introduce myself there, too.

"Hey, I'm Isabella Banes, but call me Bella. I'm seventeen. I have a sister named Mikaela, a dog named Bonecrusher, and my dad all in California where I really wish I was right now. I can't stand rain and cold. I don't know anyone here. Can I sit now?" I said, then looked at Mr. Jefferson.

He nodded, and I sat down in an empty desk. That class was boring, and I was glad when the bell rang. Then came Trig with Mr. Varner, which I actually really enjoyed. After that was Spanish, and one of the girls from Trig was in that class with me. Finally we were let out to go to lunch. I had packed my lunch; an orange soda, a bologna sandwich, and some sour cream and onion Lays. The girl from Trig and Spanish asked me to sit with her and her friends. I agreed.

Jen? Jackie? Jess? Yes, Jess. She pulled me to a table and introduced me to everyone I didn't know. Eric was there. The rest were Angela, Mike, Ben, and Lauren.

"This is my girl, Bella!" Eric proclaimed, and threw and arm around me. I shook it off.

"No, she's my girl," yelled a random dude who kissed me on the cheek and ran with Eric chasing him.

I wiped my cheek. "Ugh, kindergarten all over again!"

Jess smiled at me. "You're the shiny new toy, Bella. You shouldn't expect any more, especially from Tyler and Eric."

Lauren, Mike, and Ben nodded in agreement while Angela just stayed quiet. I complimented Angela's earrings, and we struck up a conversation. Finally a group caught my eye as they entered the cafeteria. I turned around and watched them. Jess kind of laughed. "Oh wow, Bella. Don't get too interested. That's the Cullen family, the newest group other than you. They're all adopted, so I suppose it's not actually incest but it's still weird. Alice is the little pixielike girl, and she's walking with Jasper. The gigantic bearlike dude is Emmett, and the supermodel-looking chick is Rosalie. And then the totally sigh-worthy Edward. Don't waste your time. He doesn't date. At all."

The way she sniffed made me realize something. "Something tells me he turned you down, Jess."

"I didn't want him anyway!" Jess said defensively.

I laughed. "Whatever you say. I know desperation when I see it. I've seen it in every single one of the guys that my sister has dumped."

"Your sister is probably ugly and a slut!" Jess yelled at me.

I looked at her coolly. "She may be a slut but she's got more natural beauty in her little toenail than you have in your entire body."

Just for emphasis, I pulled my picture of me (in my leather skirt and _Nirvana_ tank) and Mikaela (in her Daisy Dukes and camisole and high-heels) sitting on the hood of Dad's old Mustang and pointed at Mikaela. Everyone's jaw dropped except Angela's. She just smiled. I put my picture away and went to another table. Angela came with me. We sat down at a table directly beside the Cullens. Angela grinned at me. "No one has ever, _ever_ stood up to Jess like that before. And your sister is really beautiful, if you don't mind me saying. She makes almost all the girls here look like trolls."

I grinned right back. "Thanks. Mikaela would absolutely love to hear that. It feeds her ego."

We both laughed. A quiet settled over us. It wasn't an awkward silence, but just the type where no one really _needs_ to say anything. We ate for a moment. She swallowed a glob of tuna fish sandwich, and asked me a question. "Why Washington? There are a million and one boarding schools you could have been sent to, but you got Forks."

I frowned. "I think it had to do with the fact that Renee doesn't want me close to Daddy and Mikaela. She thinks they're both a bad influence on me."

Angela cocked an eyebrow.

"My dad's in some pretty rough shit pardon my French. Y'know... Stealing cars. His parole hearing is this afternoon to make sure he's not going back to jail," I told her in a whisper. "Mikaela was in juvee once, only because Daddy couldn't find a babysitter. I was at my friend's sleepover so I didn't get put in."

Angela didn't look gossipy-interested. "Oh. Well that sucks."

"I know, right," I replied.

I looked out the window towards Arcee, who I could tell was extremely bored. Angela shook my arm. "BELLA! WAKE UP!"

I jolted and fell backwards off the seat. I manage to catch myself before my head hit the floor, and I rubbed my elbows from where I had caught myself. "Ow. Angela, seriously!"

She sort of chuckled as I jumped back onto my chair. I looked off towards the doors and gasped. "Oh my God!"

As Angela looked over, I yelled in her face and she toppled over onto the floor. I laughed at her.

x

**Third-Person POV**

Angela Weber stared up at the brunette girl almost in shock, then smiled. For years she had kept to herself in a shy shell, but then she felt free. That was when shy Ms. Angela Weber faded away and there came a new Angela, one not afraid to speak her mind or make a loud joke. There came Angela, who strode into a car dealership with her college fund later that day and bought a shiny new black 2005 Chevy Corvette. She failed to notice the emblem on the steering wheel that looked like a red robot head. Angela just sank down into the leather seats and drove.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella POV**

My alarm blared in my ear, and I opened my sleepy eyes to my ceiling. For some reason I was laying on the floor. My comforter was half-wrapped around me, and half-hung off the mattress. I groaned, and tried to get up. With an almighty _CRACK!_, I was able to move my neck and clamber up to my feet. It was six-thirty, and school started at eight. I looked outside. It was raining. Arcee looked miserable out there. I went as fast as I could on my morning routine and rushed down to jump in the cab. I turned up the heat and Arcee whined. I hit the radio so she could talk. "FINALLY! Bella, the others are frigging busy tracking down the All Spark and I'm stuck here in the rain getting even _rustier_."

I sighed. "Hey, you're the one that signed up to be a Guardian. You shoulda chosen Sam."

"Bumblebee had dibs," Arcee muttered. "Sometimes he really makes me mad."

I giggled. "Someone has a crush on Bee!"

"Not even!" yelled Arcee.

I just giggled again. Arcee fumed silently and backed herself down the driveway. Soon we were at school and I sat until it was about ten until the first bell. Then I patted the dash and climbed out. Arcee did her best depressed whine and looked very sad as she sat there. I rolled my eyes to myself, pulled up the hood on my hoodie, and started walking towards my locker. That's when an awesome black Corvette pulled out in front of me and took an empty spot. And who else would step out of it but Angela Weber, dressed in a red dress and grinning widely. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and her glasses were crooked on her nose. I whistled. "Wow. Where did _that_ come from?"

"I decided to be spontaneous so I went out and bought this," Angela said, and gestured at the car and her outfit. "Awesome, right?"

I grinned at her, saying, "Totally."

We walked towards our lockers together, chattering about her car. This dude named Ben who Angela quite obviously had this HUGE crush on had the locker three down from Angela's and five from mine, and his jaw just about touched the floor when he saw her. "Angela?"

She smiled at him, totally at-ease and in-control. "Hi, Ben."

"What... How... Why..." He stuttered, gawking at the exposed pale expanse of Angela's legs.

Angela chuckled. "My eyes are up here—" she gestured to her Ray Ban sunglasses "—and I decided to shake things up, to answer your question."

Then she closed her locker and dragged me off in the direction of our first period classes. Angela had math and I had English. So we parted and headed in the rooms across from each other. Mr. Mason handed me a worksheet and I internally groaned as I took my seat next to Eric. "Hiya, Eric."

"Hi!" he said, grinning.

Then I massaged my temples to ward off the headache I knew was coming and started in in my worksheet.

x

My classes were boring until lunch rolled around. It was funny to see Jess go all red when she saw me and Angela walking into the cafeteria, joking and laughing and drawing all the boys' eyes. One trip through the lunch line later, we were sitting at the table from the day before. As we ate, I noticed that I was getting some weird looks from the Cullens (minus the guy that sat beside me in Biology). I just ignored them after a little and continued my conversation with Angela. We were discussing music.

Finally we both finished and went out to the courtyard to sit. I laid on the wall and stared up at the pearl-gray sky. Angela sat at my feet, and started fiddling with her cell phone. Hers was a flip phone, and I had an iPhone. I told her that, and she pinched me. I glared at her. Then my phone beeped, and I read my text:

_From: Mikaela_

_Ohmygosh. Sam is the best. He just owned this government bitch, and so did these other military dudes. Ack, I wish you were there! You woulda like hugged Sam. :) Love you much!_

I texted her back.

_I wish I was there. Please tell me this shit is gonna be over soon! Love you too! :)_

Then I sent it and went back to my relaxing. It was weird how the whole robot war thing barely phased me, even though I had only spent the rough approximation of 10 minutes with all the Autobots and about 30 minutes with Arcee and Bumblebee in their robot form. Maybe it was because I had spent my whole childhood around cars, and a few years around Arcee. I didn't know.

Finally the bell rang to signal the end of lunch and Angela and I went separate ways. I stopped for just a moment outside the door, peeking in the room. My desk had two open seats. Of course. I walked inside, the fan rustling my hair just like the day before, and walked surely to my desk.

x

Two days passed. Friday rolled around. I didn't pay attention to anyone the whole day because Angela was home with a twenty-four-hour stomach bug. On my way to Biology, I was slipping and almost fell a few times on the ice from the last ice storm. I finally stumbled through the door, and hung my coat up on the rack. Mr. Banner was scribbling something on the board, but I didn't pay any attention to what. Sitting at my desk was none other than the missing Cullen. I internally groaned, but silently sat down in my chair. I grabbed my phone and checked my messages.

_IDEK_, Mikaela had written, _when this is gonna be over. God, I could kick myself for getting in the car!_

I smiled to myself and wrote back.

_Well at least it'll be an interesting story to tell to your kids one day. :)_

The reply came almost immediately: _Oh, shut up. So what goes on, twin o' mine?_

_Sitting in Biology. I think my lab partner hates me. Too bad. He's cute. o.O OMG I'm turning into you!_

_Aww! Wish I was there. And don't flatter yourself, sweetie. No one's as awesome as me._

_Shut up, 'Kaela. I meant the slutty part._

_I'm not talking! And, HEY!_

_Whatever. Tehe. I gotta go. Love you._

_Love yah, Bella!_

I slipped my phone back in my pocket. Mr. Banner called the class to order. We were examining slides of onion root under a microscope. Mr. Banner dropped the stuff on the table. Cullen passed one of the slides over to me, and he looked like he was honestly going to try to get along with me.

"Thanks, and hi!" I chirped, voice the exact opposite of my scruffy demeanor.

"Hello," he said. "I don't think I properly introduced myself last time. I'm Edward Cullen and you must be Isabella Banes."

"He speaks!" I said in mock-wonder. "And I'm Bella, not Isabella."

"So you're from California?" Edward asked, frowning at me.

As I started examining the first slide, I replied. "Yep. Left behind a dog, a sister, and my grease-monkey dad."

Then I tacked on, "Interphase."

I passed the microscope to Edward, and he wrote down the answer. His handwriting, though quick, looked like something out of the early 1900s.

"Anaphase," he mumbled.

Then louder: "Forks must be hard for you."

I peeked through the microscope. "Prophase."

I passed it back, and replied. "Yeah. I hate the cold and wet. Even though I seriously _can't_ tan, I'd rather be sunbathing then getting soaked every time I walk out the front door."

Edward chuckled, and recorded the next answer. "Well, welcome to Forks."

I grimaced, and pulled the paper over to my side to scribble my answer. My handwriting was unnecessarily loopy, with a couple scratchy flourishes.

_"Everyone that's intelligent has hideous handwriting,"_ Mikaela had told me when I was twelve and all my friends teased me for bad handwriting. _"Well, except snobs and overachievers."_

Edward finished the last problem. Mr. Banner checked the work and walked off, mumbling something about it was good we were lab partners. I chuckled, then pulled my composition book out of my backpack. I designed everything from cars to clothes. The basic title-page was a drawing of a pair of cat-like eyes peering out of the page, looking into the soul of whoever opened the comp book. After that, it was basically a random amount of cars and clothes and people and random characters from TV and video games. I had this really cool drawing of Rosalina from _Super Mario Galaxy_, from that time when I was completely OBSESSED with the _Mario_ series.

So I touched up the Rosalina drawing from where it had smudged, and started in on a new drawing. It was a clearing; something I had never seen before. The flowers grew free and wild, with tall grass tangling through the flowers. A butterfly was perched on the tip of a stalk of grass, ready for flight.

I liked that drawing, but it felt incomplete. Edward peeked at the drawing. "That's really nice."

I felt a blush try and form, but I squashed the embarrassed feeling. "Thanks."

I put the comp book back away and put my head on the desk. I had a headache. When the period ended, I waved goodbye to Edward and sprinted to my next class.

**_x_**

I stood at my truck after school, wrestling with my backpack as I listened to _Country Song_ by Seether on my MP3 on repeat. I finally got my stuff in and was going to throw it in the cab when I slipped a little, and had to catch myself on the side of the truck.

"BELLA!" Angela screamed, and I reacted too late.

Then there was the screeching of tires. I had a split second to see Tyler's van skidding towards me, and my knees buckled. I shut my eyes. I was going to die; that I was sure of.

_(Hey) My ship is sinking but it's/(Hey) all good and I can go down (whoa)/You got me thinking that the party's all over_, would be the last thing I heard, as my music player went dead when I hit the ground.

I was sure I would be hit. But suddenly, I felt a bit of wind, and there was the sound of popping glass as the van settled on its side. I opened my eyes. I was down on my knees, slightly leaned up against the truck. Edward Cullen was watching me from inside the little triangle that the van, the truck, and one more car made. I blinked and I watched him climb over the truck bed. People were yelling, but I paid no heed. I sank down to sit Indian-fashion, and waited as people pulled away my truck. Someone touched my arm, and asked me something. I came back into the freakishly loud commotion of reality.

"Wait, what?" I asked, and realized it was Jessica who was talking to me.

She sighed in relief. "Thank God you're okay! The ambulance is on the way. Just stay still."

I growled at her. "I don't need an ambulance. I didn't even skin my knees for Pete's sake!"

Angela came over, fussing over me. "Oh my gosh, Bella! Are you okay? I wish I had seen the van sooner! This could have been prevented..."

I shook off her worried comments. "I. Am. FINE! I don't need an ambulance. I don't need to go to the hospital. I just need some Tylenol for the bump on my head."

Then the sirens sounded and, despite my opinions, I was taken to the hospital. Luckily I still had my MP3, and I managed to coax it back to life. I put a couple of All-American Rejects songs, a few by Seether, Nirvana, Alice in Chains, and Nickelback. Mostly stuff you could head bang to. I laid back against the stiff pillows, bobbing my head to the beat. I hummed under my breath. I was trying to imitate the complex rhythms of my favorite songs.

I was halfway through my playlist and the door opened, breaking the creepy still of the hospital. In came a doctor.

He was tall and blond. Pale skin. Gold eyes.

I pulled out one ear bud. "Okay, doc, what's the verdict? Am I on the verge of death from the tiny bump on my head insufficient of even causing a headache?"

Sarcasm wasn't necessary, but it felt good to get my frustrations out. The doctor grinned, and introduced himself. "I'm Dr. Cullen, and no, you're not on the verge of death."

I placed a hand over my chest, and faked a Southern Belle accent. "It's a miracle!"

"But seriously," I continued. "Can I go now?"

He nodded, and made a little note on his clipboard. "If your head hurts, take a couple Tylenol. If you have any symptoms of a concussion, have your dad bring you back, alright?"

I nodded. "Can do."

Then I got off the bed and—being me—nearly fell. "Darn me and my klutziness."

I thanked Dr. Cullen, and basically ran out of the room before he could make me sit back down, going back to my music. I got to the waiting room and instructed Charlie, "Please for the love of _God_ get me out of this place!"

Charlie chuckled, pulling my right ear bud out. "Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't push it. I can just stop cooking, if that's what you want."

Charlie stopped talking. I put my ear bud back in. _Fake It_ by Seether was my favorite song at that point, and I had it blasting as loud as it would go without giving me a headache. Charlie led me down to the car and I hopped in the passenger seat. "Wait, how's my truck?"

"It's fine, Bells. And there was this nice girl—Arcee, I think she said her name was—came and said she's your friend and she'd get the dings knocked out," Charlie said.

Since when did Arcee have a human alt form? I nodded though. "Yeah, I know Arcee. She has a way with cars, and she's very nice."

"She sorta looks like Mikaela, from the pictures I've seen," he noted.

I nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about. We got to the house and I went upstairs. I immediately got on my computer. One e-mail from Daddy. None from Mikaela.

_Bella,_

_I'm back in for another month, because I threw a wrapper on the ground... I'll write. I swear. You know I love you, baby girl, and you're the best daughter anyone could have. You'd better not elope with anyone while I'm gone. Take care of yourself, and Charlie. From what I've heard he can't cook at all, so keep him from starving. Keep touch with Mikaela. You're all each other has when the day is done. I love you so much._

_Love forever,__  
><em>Dad<em>_

I sighed and shot one back.

_Daddy,_

_I don't know WHY THE HELL you would do that. Gosh. And you'd better write to me, and Mikaela, too! I love you SO fricking much Daddy. I won't elope with anyone, promise. I'll take care of us, and no he can't cook. I try and talk to 'Kaela Beans as much as possible. I love you always, and forever._

_Love you always,__  
><em>Bella<em>_

As soon as I clicked 'send', I heard a clicking noise at my window. I peeked out and saw Arcee, looking human. I threw the window open wide, and she leapt up, lightly pushing off the tree in the front yard. Arcee's human alt-form had honey-colored skin, black hair to her mid-back, and green eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, since when do you have a human alt-form?"

She shrugged. "I figured I should find a way to explain how the truck miraculously shows up with no dents, and being a friend that likes cars would be a good explanation."

"It was a good idea," I allowed.

Arcee grinned, and then drifted over to the window. "I'll have to go human more often. This form is _cool_!"

Then she flung herself out the window, and landed in a crouch. Silently, she turned into a bipedal five-foot-eight robot. Silver rippled through her form and Arcee was twenty-summide feet tall again. Arcee became a truck again, and the night was still.

"Goodnight, Arcee!" I whispered to the night.

There was a low whining from the truck that could be confused as the old metal settling to an untrained ear. I left the window open, and lay down on my bed. My mind was whirling, and my fading headache made me sleepy. I pulled the sheet up and then I was asleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

When I woke up, I couldn't remember my dream. I remembered I was in it, as was Edward Cullen. And Arcee, and the rest of the Autobots. It was only three in the morning, but I couldn't fall back asleep. So I slipped out of bed and—silent as a ghost—went through my morning routine, taking a bath in my favorite strawberry bubble bath instead of a shower. It was four by the time I was ready, and I quickly ate a bagel with some peanut butter while watching CNN. Charlie came downstairs at five-thirty, the expression on his face questioning my sanity. I shrugged off his questioning. At six, he was out the door. I checked the computer for some good wooded areas I could lose myself in and—at six-fifteen—I grabbed my wallet and a book and went out to Arcee.

"I need a dirt-bike," I said quietly, placing both hands on the hood of the rusted truck. "A little help?"

Arcee whined very low and long, then transformed into a slightly-rusted pink dirt-bike. I climbed on and we took off.

Arcee laughed through the radio. "This feels so good!"

We turned left onto the highway, and the wind whipped my hair back behind me. I didn't have to steer, so I leaned my head back and let the mist that was falling drip onto my face. I grinned. "Arcee we've got to do this more often!"

She agreed and we flew faster. I couldn't help myself; I let out an exhilarated whoop and laughed like a maniac. I directed Arcee in what general direction to go, and she got me to a small dead-end road with a trail. My eyes found another well-worn path. Arcee volunteered to stay, and I walked along the trail. Roots and rocks tried to trip me, but I kept myself upright. I spotted a thinning of the trees and raced ahead, then bust into the clearing. The clouds were thin and the sun shone weakly through them. I sat on the damp ground and pulled from my tote purse a book I hadn't read (_The Lovely Bones_ by Alice Sebold).

My cell phone rang and the caller ID had a bunch of symbols I didn't recognize.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened it.

Arcee's voice greeted me. _"Bells, we have a problem. Don't yell at me for the Cybertronian on the caller ID, but you've got someone coming your way. I was testing the radar and someone's moving through the woods pretty fast. Like supernatural fast. I say you have 30 seconds."_

"Okay... So I have T-minus 30 seconds before a random person that runs fast comes into this clearing?"

_"Pretty much so. And one thing—whoever it is, is humanoid and has no heartbeat."_

I felt my grip on the cell phone tighten. "Um... How long?"

_"Fifteen seconds. Bells, you're cutting it close! Get out of there while you can!"_

"Crap!"

I grabbed my book and shoved it in my bag, then stumbled towards the tree line.

_"Ten! Nine! Eight. Crap... It's there. Whoever it was, was going faster than I thought."_

I almost dropped my purse. "Arcee, I'm going to kill you."

_"I'll be there in a minute."_

"No! Wait, Arcee!" but it was a wasted effort. The line was dead.

I turned around, and I wasn't sure what I was expecting. A monster? An alien? Another robot? When I looked around, I saw a shadowed figure standing in the tree line. Whoever it was, was tall and lean. I squinted slightly. My eyes made out pale skin, and the mussed-up hair. I could hear the faint humming of Arcee's engine far off. But I looked closer; sure I knew who it was. Then it hit me. "Edward? Edward Cullen?"

I stepped closer. He stood stock still. I moved closer. Arcee's engine grew louder, and then cut off in a whirring noise, and she skidded to my side as a human. "I tell you _it_ has no heartbeat and you step closer to it? Bella Swan, you are a MORON! How the _hell_ am I supposed to keep you alive if you continue on with this stupidity?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously you're not right in the head. 'It', as you call him, is a _he_ and _he_ is normal-is. No need for protective Guardian stuff."

"Bella, he's not what he seems," she grumbled under her breath.

Edward stepped from under the tree line, suddenly unfreezing, and I glared at Arcee over my shoulder. "Bella? Who's your friend? I don't recognize her from school."

I went to step forward, still glaring at Arcee, and she grabbed my arm. "LOOK!"

I turned to look at him, and he was glowing, literally. But the glow was black, and he was smiling the smile of a devil. I took a step back. Then Edward was upon me.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, and then bit my neck.

=X=

And I woke up to my bedroom. I bolted upright in my bed, and I had a cold sweat beading up on my forehead. I took a look around my room and my racing heart slowed. I pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to press the bad dream out of my head. I slid out of bed, and walked to the window. I pushed aside the curtains, and it was sunny outside. The ice on the ground was shining like diamonds, and the snow was glowing a pure white. I groaned. I stayed in my PJs and went downstairs. The TV was still on the local news—Charlie must have forgotten to turn it off. So I grabbed a bowl of cereal and wolfed it down as I watched.

Then I got ready and went outside. I climbed into Arcee's cab and got the truck started. "Ugh... Too early! What's up?"

"We're going to the library because, A) I hate my computer and, B) I have some research to do. Now stop complaining and get going!" I exclaimed.

Arcee grumbled and we headed to the local library. Arcee basically ejected me at the front door and came back thirty seconds later as a human, complete with the same black tresses, honey-tan, and green eyes. I rolled my eyes at her. "Of course you would. Come on!"

We went inside and sat at two computers across from each other. I typed in a single word.

Vampire.

It was the only conclusion I had come to from my dream. All along, I had known Edward Cullen was something more than human. His eyes had changed color from onyx black to topaz gold. My dream had him biting my neck, and for some reason I knew it wasn't just something from my imagination. It wasn't from reading too much Dracula. And I remembered a story I had been told when I was little, when Renee had forced me to come to Forks during the summer. My friend Jacob, his father had told us stories about the Cold Ones. He had told us of the bad ones with the red eyes, and the good ones with the gold eyes were said to hunt animals and not humans. I had written it off as fantasy. But I was reconsidering.

I sorted through movies, stupid books, and bands until I found a promising site called _Vampires A-Z_. I scrolled through the list. All the reports are bad vampires, save one. An Italian vampire they called the _Stregoni Benefici_ was supposed to be the enemy of all vampires allied with evil. I sighed, and copied down exactly what it said. Arcee grabbed my arm and pulled me over to look at what she had on the computer screen. "This is the greatest thing ever!"

She was playing a computer game called _Fire Boy and Water Girl_. I rolled my eyes and said, "It's just a pointless computer game, Arcee. Nothing special."

She shrugged and waved me away. "Still awesome. Now go back to whatever you were doing."

I sighed, and sat down at the computer. I checked my e-mail. I had one from Mikaela.

_Bells,_

_Check the news, CNN or something. NOW! I'm sorry I haven't e-mailed. You'll see why when you look at the news. Love you! GO LOOK AT THE NEWS!_

_-Mikaela_

I wrote back immediately.

_'Kaela Beans,_

_I'm gonna check the news. It's fine. Slap Sam for me. I'll get in touch when I check the TV. I'll probably call you. Love you, love you, love you. Keep safe._

_-Bella_

Then I went over to one of the TVs on the wall and changed the channel to CNN. What I saw made my jaw drop. On the television screen was what remained of Mission City, Nevada. The reporter was live outside the city limits, talking about how the government refused to comment on how it had happened. I grabbed my cell phone, and punched in Mikaela's number. Her voicemail picked up.

_"Hey, you've got Mikaela! I'm so sorry I can't take your call, but I'll get back at ya later. Do your thing at the beep!"_

I left a very quick message. "Mikaela, what the hell did you do? I saw the news report and... Ugh, did the Autobots do this? Just call me back ASAP. Love you lots."

Then I hung up the phone, gawked at the TV for a few more seconds, and went over to Arcee. She was talking very quickly into a small pink cell phone, in a language I didn't understand. I tapped her arm, and then tapped my wrist as if signaling to a watch. She nodded, and quickly hung up the phone. "You saw the TV report."

I nodded once.

"It wasn't us. Well, slightly us but not really our fault. It was the Decepticons."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Decepticons are like us in terms of _what_ they are, but really bad. They hold no value to human life and they want the All Spark. I was talking to Optimus through the comm link and apparently they were fighting the team and things got out of hand. Megatron—their leader—is dead thanks to Sam. Sam killed him with the All Spark, destroying both. He saved Optimus's life." Arcee managed to spit out in two breaths.

I broke in before she could continue. "So it wasn't your fault?"

She shook her head. I smiled. "Sam contributed to stopping the bad guys?"

She nodded. I smiled more widely. "Calm down then. Everything's good, right?"

"Well... Yeah. Yeah, it is," Arcee replied, and grinned right back.

Then we left the library and Arcee became a truck again. We headed home, and I was unaware that I was being watched from the shadows.

=X=

I was curled up in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, studying my Calculus, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up quickly, recognizing the ringtone as _Vanity_ by Christina Aguilera, which was Mikaela's custom ringtone.

_"Let me explain!"_ was the first thing I heard.

I chuckled. "Arcee already did the completely-spazzing-out thing. Don't do it again."

She sighed in relief. _"Yay for Arcee! Sam's fine, just really banged up, and he won't change out of his shredded clothes. He smells like sweat and fear, and pee."_

"Okay ew," I managed through my laughter. "I guess that's like his football jersey—he bled in those and everything."

_"Don't you just love guys? And I'm guessing something big's up on that end, because you can only stay outta big shit for so long,"_ Mikaela replied.

I bit my lip, deliberating. "Okay, so on Friday, I almost got hit by a van, and someone saved me. And not by pushing me out of the way, he just stopped the van with his bare hands; didn't even brace himself against my truck. His name's Edward Cullen and he's my biology partner. So that started me thinking that he's different." I paused, thinking and catching my breath. "And his eyes change color, he's super pale, and he's really strong. Super-fast, too, because he was standing on the other edge of the parking lot just before he saved me. I had this dream—and don't say I'm going crazy—that he bit my neck and he didn't have a heartbeat. It's not me reading too much Dracula."

_"You've gone insane!"_ Mikaela shouted at me.

I huffed and continued, "That's not what even sealed the deal. It's the stories that Billy Black used to tell us when Renee brought us down for the summer when we were six about the Cold Ones and the werewolves. I think Edward's a vampire, and his family, too."

Mikaela was silent for a few beats. Then when she spoke, her voice was oddly calm. _"I remember the stories. I used to believe them. I don't anymore."_

"So you don't believe me?" I asked disbelievingly. "We've been best friends, and stuck like glue through everything. You've believed everything, and then laughed when I'm wrong. Please, Mikaela. Please. And if I'm wrong, you can call me crazy."

The last two sentences were pleading, and my twin's tone changed. _"Oh, Bells... You know I can't argue with that tone. We're sort of having a quiet patch, so how about I come down? I'll even bring Sam if it makes you feel better!"_

I laughed at that. "Alright. Thank you. And I love you, 'Kaela. Remember that!"

_"I love you too, sweetie,"_ she replied. _"I'll call when I know my flight's gonna land."_

"Bye, sissy," I murmured.

I could hear the smile in her voice. _"Bye, Belly Bear."_

I set down the phone on my desk and just sat there for a moment, reviewing my conversation. Then I threw my calculus book onto my bed, grabbed my jacket, and ran outside. I needed to see something. I got Arcee to turn into a dirt bike, and she let me drive. I knew where I was going. As soon as I got to the trail, I burst into the woods. I was running as fast as I could, dodging trees and picking myself up as I tripped multiple times. My eyes found the thinning of the trees, and I stumbled into the perfectly circular clearing.

I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't dreaming again. I pinched myself with my index and thumb nail, drawing a speck of blood in the process. I wasn't dreaming. I leaned down and trailed my fingers through the grass. My cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it open.

"Hello?"

_"Okay, good, you're alive!"_ was Arcee's reply. _"What were you looking for?"_

"The clearing from my dream. I found it. It's real," I mumbled.

_"What clearing? What dream?"_ she asked. I had forgotten to tell her.

I described the dream, telling how I had seen the clearing. Arcee was silent for a couple of beats, and then spoke. _"Well that's just freaky..."_

"What's freakier is that I... I have this feeling that I know this place, too. Like I've been here before. I drew it in Biology, when I was bored." I stumbled through it. "God, I'm creeping myself out."

_"You're creeping me out more than you're creeping yourself out."_

I frowned. "Thanks."

_"You're welcome!"_ Arcee chirped. _"Now, get back here!"_

I grumbled in response and hung up. Then to make her happy, I stumbled back through the woods to go home.

**2,828 words without the author's note I'm adding. TOTAL WIN! Sorry I haven't updated for a while... :)**


End file.
